


Kiss Me or Kill Me

by r4gz



Series: Fantasy [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Kelena - Freeform, Kissing, kinda sexual fantasy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to kiss me or kill me?" Elena asked....Kelena is Better 4 You =p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me or Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this >>>> http://kelenashippersclub.tumblr.com/post/87412753632/we-both-know-youre-only-capable-of-one

Elena just wanted this day to be over and done with. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and forget about all the things that has happened to her.

She wanted to forget about the stupid vampires that just barged into her life like a sledgehammer.

She wanted to forget that even more stupid vampires, for whatever reason, were after her. Why they were after her? Elena honest to god had no clue.

She wanted to forget about Katherine. The woman vampire that was her. Or, maybe she was Katherine? They had the same face. The same hair. The same skin. The same lips. Elena wanted to forget the butterflies she felt whenever she saw Katherine, or even thought of her. She wanted to forget the stupid feeling she got in between her legs when she heard Katherine's voice, that she swore was like liquid sex.

She wanted to forget everything about Katherine, and yet wished to know more about her. This duality of wanting to both learn more, and yet forget everything, about the female vampire didn't escape Elena's mind. She knew she shouldn't have these thoughts about her evil doppelganger, and yet she couldn't help it. She knew that Katherine felt the same thing she did though, given the way she was always in Elena's personal space. The way she said her name like it was silk.

"Elena." She heard behind her. The woman in question turned, coming face to...well her own face.

Katherine sneered and gripped her hand around Elena's throat, pinning her to the brick wall behind her.

Elena gasped as her lungs tried to get much needed air.

After what felt like ages, Katherine was as still as a statue as she took in Elena. Looking at her like she was her own personal toy to play with. Trying to figure out the best course of action on how to play with said toy.

Elena gasped out, "What do you want Katherine?" Her voice low and husky with it's need of air. Katherine just stared at Elena, her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to kiss me or kill me?" Elena asked after a pause, taking a chance that Katherine was checking her out and not debating were to stick her fangs to get her blood. Katherine chuckled, a dark yet humorous one. "What makes you think I can't do both?" Katherine asked in a tone that, surely she knew, made Elena's knees go weak.

"We both know you're only capable of one." Elena gasped, her eyes closing. "So, hurry up and pick one."

Katherine moved so there noses touched, there breath becoming one. A smirk formed on her lips and she let go of Elena's throat, earning an intake of air for her poor lungs. Before Elena could breathe though, Katherine's lips descended upon hers.

Elena moaned at the contact and wrapped her arms around the vampires neck. Katherine wrapped her arms around Elena's waist and lifted her up off the ground, slamming her onto the wall. Elena moaned as her head hit said wall, but fought through the pain as she wrapped her legs around Katherine. Tongues fought for dominance inside the very similar mouths. Katherine's, of course, won.

Katherine peeled back a bit and smiled at Elena, almost like one would a lover. "Was that everything you wanted?" She asked.

Elena nodded, giving Katherine a peck on her lips. "Yes. Thank you for that Katherine."

Katherine shrugged as her arms tightened around Elena. "Now, it's time for one of my fantasies." She said, earning a giggle from Elena as she raced with vampire speed towards there home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanx for reading!
> 
> hoping to do more Kelena in the future, cause they are underrated imo
> 
> til next time
> 
> r4gz
> 
> ps: might make sequel about Katherine's fantasy ;] if i can think of one, lol


End file.
